


Bloody Situation

by niamcik



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamcik/pseuds/niamcik
Summary: MC has been on the devildom for quite some time now. What to do when they got their that time of the month?-The story includes menstruation but MC is still gender neutral :)-
Comments: 22
Kudos: 151





	Bloody Situation

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! it's my first time sharing a story, both on ao3 and on this fandom! english is not my first laungage, so please please please if i have any mistakes tell me and i will be fixing them! 
> 
> -the story includes menstruation but i still choose the character to be gender neutral you don't have to read if it bothers you.-

You woke up to the sounds of fighting, yet again another day. "What is happening now?" You asked yourself before sitting up in bed and yawning. You threw the blanket off of yourself and that was when you realized that something was wrong.

Your bed was covered in blood. 

Last night's dinner was coming up to your throat with panic, but before hyperventilating and causing a scene, you turned your gaze at your pyjama bottoms, which was also covered in blood. Oh.

So, it was just that time of the month. Yeah, no big deal, right? Nothing died in your bed or you didn't get stabbed while sleeping. 

Wait, no. You were on your period! You didn't have any pads or tampons with you, here in the devildom! And you didn't have any painkillers, heater pads or anything and you were in the devildom!

Before you could think of any solution, there was a knock on your door. "Hey, ya're late! If ya don't come to the breakfast now we'll be leaving without you!" 

You pinched the place between your eyes and sighed loudly, "I'll be there." you gave your answer through the door and headed to the bathroom, which was united with your room so you had your own privacy.

You cleaned yourself in the shower and placed a bunch of toilet paper in your underwear before wearing a new pair of them. You put your dirty clothes on the bathub and decided to deal with them when you got home. Then wear your uniform, make sure to spray some perfume on yourself that Asmo gave you, so no one could smell the blood.

When you were done, you exited the bathroom and looked at your bed, which was also covered in blood. You simply put the covers on, so no one else could see, and decided to deal when you got home, like your clothes. Before you got too late, you headed to the entrance hall and saw Mammon, Asmo and Satan waiting for you.

"I'm sorry, I overslept." You said sheepisly, and looked one of them each. Asmo took your hand in his and opened the door, "Oh, don't worry, love, sleep is good for your skin! Though, I guess you really did overslept, your face is all puffy!" 

"Yeah, ya got real manners if you think you can sleep like a bag every day! You were soo late that the others headed out and we had to wait for you!" Mammon told you while speeding up and walking beside you. You just sighed and continued to walk while the three brothers started bickering behind you. You had to tell someone what situation you were in, you couldn't trust on toilet papers forever. You hoped to spend the day without anyone noticing. 

Now, who could you tell that you needed pads? You doubted demons nor angels even had something like that, so your mind quickly turned to the Solomon. But... It would be too embrassing to go to Solomon and tell, "Hey! I need pads!" 

Still, you had no choice and you needed to find him once you arrived at RAD. 

"Hey," You turned your head to the voice that called your name, "I noticed you put on the perfume I gave you. Now don't get the wrong idea, it's not that I don't think you smell good but you barely use any perfume on special days. What's the difference now?" you realized that Asmo and you were walking a few steps ahead of Mammon and Satan, and that Asmo was whispering to your ear to not to get caught. 

You smiled at Asmo and pretented to be embarassed, "Well, I just saw them on the table and couldn't help but think of you." 

Asmo cooed at that and snuggled to you. "Aww, you're just so cute~ Make sure to wear them from now on, okay?" You nodded your head and tried not to look panicked, you were scared that he might have pick up the smell of blood.

When all of you arrived, the bell was ranging already and before you even had the chance to find Solomon you were rushed to the class with Mammon by your side. 

♧♧♧

The first thing you did when the bell rang was to gather up your books to your bag, stand up like a flash, and exist the classrom immediatly after. 

You walked down the stairs, scared that if you move too much some blood would drop, and hurried down to the area that students take a breath in. You spotted Solomon, Simeon, Luke and started to head towards them. First Luke noticed you and said someting that caused Simeon and Solomon to look at your way as well. 

When you reached them, you grabbed Solomon's hand and asked, "Could we have a talk in private?" 

The two angels exchanged a look between them and looked at Solomon with worried expressions. Solomon looked surprised too, and if you didn't know him you could even tell that he blushed a little. He looked at Simeon before nodding towards your way and said, "Sure, let's go to the balcony so we could have a better place to talk.

So, you followed after him and closed the door when you both reached to the balcony. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked once you closed the door and leaned your back to a wall. You turned your gaze towards to your hands which was playing nervously with the string of your bag. "Um, about that..." You were too embrassed, you felt your heartbeat on your throat and your cheeks were too hot, oh god, you looked pathetic and this was such a bad idea-

You looked at the felling on your hand, which was in Solomon's hand now and Solomon was holding your hand. 

You turned your gaze towards Solomon and looked at his smiling face. He was trying to comfort you, to make you calm. Suddenly your panic was gone and you felt like you could breathe again. "I didn't know who to talk this about, since I live with demons and and I doubt that they ever heard something like that but..." You rambled the words in your mouth and looked at the city under you to calm down.

"I- Um, I have a 'human problem' and I need to... Go to human world so I can buy something to help me with. Does that make sense?" 

Solomon looked puzzled. "You have a human problem? What is it?" He tightened the hold on your hand and you grimaced. "You can trust me," He was brushing his thumb on your hand now, "You know that I won't criticize you, right?"

You weren't so sure about that but you knew that he was the only one who could actually help you. "I'm on my period, okay? And I need pads. And painkillers. Right now."

When you looked at him, his cheeks were painted with red and his mouth was agape. You blushed hard and tried to take your hand back from his but he stopped you with his hand tightening around your arm once again. "No, no I'm sorry, I was just... Not expecting this."

You nodded your head and looked down at your shoes. You didn't except him to understand too. "Look, I just want you to go to human world and buy me the products that I want. I can't hide my state any longer from brothers." 

When you looked at him, Solomon had a warm smile on his face. "Of course, I would love to do anything I can for you. But I guess I would have to explain the human biology to Lord Diavolo, I don't think he would gave permission without a explaining." He rubbed his chin while he talked, and looked at the city above him. "Well, I can talk to him once my classes end."

You squeezed his hand and he finally dropped yours. You smiled at him while opening the door to the hall, "Then, I expect you to bring me the stuff that I told you by midnight." and waited for him to follow you.

"Of course. Should I bring you them, to the House of Lamentation?" He said and closed the door once you both were inside. You hummed and was starting to walk but he hold your hand looked deep into your eyes. "But, please be careful around the demons. They could smell your blood and you were already a meal for them, with your smell this strong, it is a death wish to walk around freely." He looked troubled, and mostly, worried. You understood his concern. But, "Do I smell like blood?" you asked looking horrified. He shook his head and smiled when he saw your expression. "No, you probably don't. But Simeon and Luke are angels, which makes them sensetive to most smells. That was why they were worried when you arrived and asked me to talk." 

You looked at Simeon and Luke's direction, and indeed, whey were still looking at you like you might faint any moment. You turned your gaze to Solomon. "Oh. So that was why."

Before Solomon could talk, the bell rang to inform the students that the second period has started. You took a hold of your bag and started to walk towards to hall's door, "Well then, see you tonight." You waved at him before mixing in with the crowd of students.

♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my story, there will be more chapters that includes other characters! comments and kudos are more than welcome!
> 
> folliw me on my twitter account: https://twitter.com/niamcik?s=09


End file.
